Estaciones
by jen23diaz
Summary: Armin compara los besos de Annie como las estaciones.


_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado._

 _Pablo Neruda_

………

Armin no sabe cuál de los besos de Annie le gusta más.

Armin los compara como las estaciones. Ella suele besarlo de manera calurosa y desesperada —como un día de verano— cuando están en su habitación, Annie sobre su regazo y sus manos firmemente en sus caderas. Un abrumador calor recorriendoles la sangre, quemandoles el cuerpo como mil soles bajo la epidermis.

Ella lo besa así cuando la angustia y el deseo la invaden. Angustia por el día de mañana y deseo por hacer todo lo que pueda, antes de que se agote el tiempo. Y él sólo se acopla a su ritmo, porque lo entiende. Ya que él también ha experimentado muchas veces esas sensaciones, más de lo quisiera admitir.

—Annie...—susurra su nombre sin aliento, con gotas de sudor deslizándose sobre su nuca y espalda, provocando que la tela de su camisa blanca se pegue sobre sus omóplatos. Annie termina de desabochar el último botón de su camisa, ignorando, tanto sus vacilantes súplicas para detenerse como los constantes golpes a la puerta—. Deben ser Mikasa y Eren...—le dice, ella sólo resopla y lo mira con cara de "es en serio, Armin. Prefieres ir con tus amigos, que estar besándome y con la posibilidad de llegar a cuarta base"

Él solo desvía la mirada y traga saliva nervioso, sin saber que decir. Annie se incorpora y se dirige hacia la puerta sin decirle nada, la abre, y sus ojos celeste frío se enfrentan contra unos verdes bosque y unos gris acero que no se inmutan ante su intimidante mirada.

Tras unos segundos ella sale sin voltear a verlo, pasando entre las dos personas que lo miran incrédulos y con un ápice de enojo y reproche desde el marco de la puerta. Termina de abrochar su camisa, mientras busca las palabras para explicar su situación comprometedora con Annie. Porque conoce muy bien a sus amigos, y ellos no le creerán sí les dice que la rubia le estaba ayudando con sus estrategias.

Otros besos son frescos y delicados, como el viento de la primavera. Han sido sólo unas cuantas veces que ha podido saborearlos; como cuando él estaba tan cansado del entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con el capitán Levi, que lo primero que hizo al llegar a su cuarto fue tirarse a la cama, aún con las botas y la chaqueta puestas, llenas de barro por las cientos de caídas que había sufrido. Tenía moretones y hematomas por todo el cuerpo, sus músculos dolían y no tenía fuerzas para siquiera arroparse.

Ella entró y lo miro, o más bien, observó lo demacrado que se encontraba.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?—intentó reirse por su pregunta con notable sarcasmo, pero los costados le dolían tanto que desistió.

—Me fue excelente...—le respondió con un amago de sonrisa.

—Eso puedo ver...

Ella se acercó para quitarle las botas y la chaqueta, lo arropo y antes de irse lo beso, de forma tan delicada que le hizo pensar sí no estaría soñando. Porque Annie Leonhardt, la reina de hielo era todo lo contrario a un témpano de hielo como se rumoreaba por el cuartel.

Sus besos también podían ser secos y bruscos, como las hojas que caen en otoño. Esto pasaba cuando ella estaba molesta —la razón la desconocía aún— pero suponía que tal vez era porque pensaba en su padre y en todo lo que la había hecho pasar para convertirse en un guerrero, y ella buscaba consuelo en sus besos.

Ella no quería palabras —a veces las palabras no servían— por eso prefería el contacto de la piel de sus labios sobre los suyos, aunque lo hiciera de manera tosca, torpe y con el sabor de sus lágrimas saladas entremezcladas con el sabor de la boca de Armin con gusto a té rojo.

Ambos están afuera, en el techo del castillo, observando el brillante firmamento. Una delgada frazada los cubre del gélido viento que anuncia que la estación de invierno pronto se posara sobre Paradis. La cabeza de ella esta sobre su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla. Annie permanece taciturna, al igual que él y ella se lo agradece, ya que su compañía le basta por ahora.

Puedes contarmelo... cuando estes lista para hacerlo—le murmura él—. Yo estaré esperando pacientemente, Annie.

Ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira, con lágrimas silenciosas asomándose por sus ojos. Le regala una tenue sonrisa, cargada de tristeza y forzada alegría, para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Lo sé...—es su única respuesta, antes de volver a besarlo como la estación de otoño.

Y a veces, sus besos eran humedos y lentos, como la lluvia en invierno. Como cuando despertaban por la mañana, y ella aún seguía en su cama, todavía dormitando un poco sobre su pecho. El amanecer azafranado vislumbrando por la ventana, el olor de la humeda hierba filtrandose con ligereza y el sonido de las cigarras produciendo una melodía extrañamente adormecedora.

Ella se remueve hacia la derecha, buscando a tientas su sudadera en algún lugar de la cama mientras Armin finalmente termina de despertar. La contempla vestirse, y sujetar su cabello como normalmente lo hace.

Quiere decirle, suplicarle que se quede un rato más ahí, con él, acurrucados hasta muy entrada la mañana pero no lo hace. Quizás, algún día, cuando la guerra se haya extinguido él podrá pasar cada segundo con ella, sin preocupaciones de estrategias o posibles invasiones enemigas, sin temor por el tiempo. Y poder tenerla en sus brazos, con el olor de su piel impregnandose en su nariz y el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos tantas veces como sea posible.

¿Qué?—le pregunta al notar la extraña manera en que la mira.

Nada... sólo quiero contemplarte—responde con una sonrisa.

Ella lo mira con una ceja alzada, luego se le acerca, le toma las mejillas y lo besa pausadamente, enloquecedoramente lento. Su lengua escabullendose con agilidad hasta quitarle la respiración.

Te veo en la reunión, no llegues tarde—le susurra al oido. Toma su chaqueta del suelo y mientras Armin la observa colocar uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja y sonreírle antes de salir, él se sigue preguntado; cuál de los besos que Annie le da, le gusta más.

………

 _ **Nota de autor:** Espero hayan disfrutado este one-shot, me llevo mucho tiempo decidirme subirlo ya que mi narración no es tan buena._ _Para los que no saben—al igual que yo, hasta hace unos dias que lo supe— cuarta base (Home run) es el acto sexual con penetración._ _Gracias por leerme :)_

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, yo sólo prestó sus personajes para mi entretenimiento.


End file.
